The Fox and the Bat
by Mage-of-Souls
Summary: A jinchuuriki makes it's way to Konoha and who better to watch over her than Naruto. Can he handle this task, and what happens when she goes wild. My first Naruto fic!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Naruto story. If I get something wrong, sorry. Please tell me how you like it.

* * *

**Chpt.1 The troublemaker**

It was the middle of night and the moon glowed weakly and the stars followed its example. The trees rustled as creatures ran through. But these creatures weren't animals of the night. They were ninjas, searching for something. The three suddenly jumped off from where they perched and landed on the ground below surrounding another man.

"Did you find them?" The man said in a cold voice.

All three shook their heads.

"Search the east then, we can't let him get away with her. All our plans would be ruined."

Suddenly another from the sky landed beside this man, "We have found them."

The man gave a smirk. "Well?"

"There in the hidden Leaf Village right now."

"Ah, so their going to ask for help from people that know how to deal with these things? Fine, let them, they wont live another day."

And with a sudden gust of wind, the five had all disappeared.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha Village. Everyone was content, especially a young fox boy Naruto. After three years of training, he had finally returned to this village. It felt good seeing his friends again but decided to take it easy today and hang with master Iruka at the ramen shop.

"It's been a while since the last time we were here eh Naruto?"

Naruto chowed down the last of his ramen, "Yeah, I missed doing this. Can I have another?"

"But that's your third bowl."

"A ninja has to have a full stomach."

Iruka chuckled a bit, "True, but you're going to make yourself sick."

The cook meanwhile was cleaning the dirty bowls not paying much attention to the two when a young girl entered. She sat beside Naruto by the counter where everyone could see her. She had tan skin with reddish brown hair. Her big eyes were light green that seemed to glow a bit. She had cuts and bruises all over her arms and face; she looked like she could use a bath and a brushing for her tangled long hair. Her clothes weren't anything to talk about either, they were torn and what could have been white now looked brown and grey from dirt.

_'That girl,'_ Iruka thought, _'I've never seen her before.'_

"Hello there little missy," Greeted the owner, "You here alone? You shouldn't be running around like that. Go get yourself cleaned up."

The girl looked at her surroundings. She looked at everyone in the room and her eyes fixated on Naruto.

"Eh? Why the hell is she staring at me?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

She took out her hand and…pointed at his big bowl of ramen.

"Oh, you're hungry?" The owner asked, the girl only pointed at the bowl again, "Alright, but here you have to pay first."

The girl got angry and pointed again at the ramen bowl.

"Look, I'd love to give you a free bowl but I just can't. You need to pay."

The girl began to get all huffy and pointed franticly at the bowl again.

Iruka pulled out some of his money and handed it to the man, "I don't think she understands. I'll pay for her."

The man sighed and began to make her a bowl. The girl now stared at Iruka with wonderment.

"I'm Iruka. You are…"

The girl only stared at him. Her mouth did not open to make a sound.

"It's alright; you don't need to tell me. Come and join us."

The owner placed a bowl in front of the little girl. She looked at it long and hard until she saw it fit as a meal and began to eat. She grabbed pieces with her hands and stuffed it in her mouth.

"She's acting this way on purpose you know." Naruto sighed, "She's throwing a pity act so people will pay for her meals."

"I don't think so." Iruka stared at the girl quizzically, "Have you seen this girl in the village before?"

"Now that you mention it…no I haven't."

"My point exactly, she doesn't live in this village Naruto. She probably comes from another village."

The girl now tilted the bowl to drink all of the liquid now.

"But then why is she here in the village, and how does someone as little as her anyway get past the gate. Someone had to let her in, but how?"

"That's what I want to know." Iruka said, "I'm going to take her to the hokage."

Suddenly a man burst into the room. His face was in a panic and he wore on his head a forehead protector from the grass village.

"Has anyone seen a little girl around here!" The man cried, "She's very young, tan, green eyes and…AH! There you are!"

The girl turned her head to the man showing him no expression. She also was still chowing on the noodles.

"What's that you have there?" The man inspected her, "I know your hungry but you don't wander away from me. I know you don't have any money, who paid for that?"

The little girl only tilted her head in confusion as she slurped the last noodle.

"I know you don't know what pay is." He pulled out a couple of coins and dollars and showed it to her. "Who gave the owner stuff like this?"

The little girl pointed at Iruka and then began to lick her bowl clean.

"I'm terribly sorry. I'll pay you for the bowl. She's my responsibility and I couldn't keep an eye on her."

"That's quite alright," Iruka assured, "But what I really want to know is how you know her?"

The little girl placed her empty bowl on the counter and then fixated her gaze on Naruto's half full bowl. Of course he saw this.

"Over my dead body," He threatened as he began to quickly eat the contents.

"Were here to see the Hokage," The man announced, "Were here on important business."

Iruka noticed that his uniform was dirtied and shredded too. 'Looks like they were in some kind of battle,' He thought.

"Hey that's mine." Naruto growled as the girl began to pull the bowl to her. "You go get your own!"

A sudden yank from Naruto's hands made her loose her grasp and the bowl toppled on the ground, spilling all of its contents.

"ARGH! Look at what you did you brat!" Naruto yelled but wasn't being listened. The girl jumped off her seat and made her way out of the bar.

"NO! DON'T RUN OFF AGAIN!" The man commanded but the young girl didn't listen. And with a blink of the eye, she dashed off.

"NO!" The man cried, "And I just found her again." He turned to Iruka and Naruto, "Please you must help me find her! There's no limit to the havoc she can make."

"Oh please," Naruto huffed, "She's just a kid, what could a kid like that do?"

A sudden rumble and explosion made itself noticed from where the young girl had run off to.

"Not the jujitsu!" The man cried as he dashed off after her.

Naruto and Iruka rushed out of the shop to see a huge pile of smoke coming from a building.

"She…did that!" Naruto was dumbstruck, "How the hell could some kid do that!"

"That's not the problem at the moment!" Iruka cried, "I'll warn the hokage, you help that man."

Naruto nodded and both rushed off.

People fled from the scene crying out MONSTER. It attracted a lot of ninja too. All of them surrounded the half blasted building.

Naruto noticed these people; they were none other than Lee, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, and Ino.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba greeted on the back of Akamaru, "You got assigned to find this ninja too?"

"Huh? Ninja?"

"Yes." Neji replied, "We were all pulled at the last minute to a mission to bring to the hokage some little girl. I didn't know why the hokage would give all of us such a weak mission but now I know why."

The dust cleared and showed the young girl from the ramen shop now eating some snacks from a bag. Beside her were Shikimaru and Chouji.

"Good," Kiba said in relief. "They managed to get away in time."

"Wait, what the hell happened?" Naruto asked.

"I can explain that!" Lee announced, "We were all sent on a mission to find a little girl that escaped from her teacher and now was lost, so we needed…"

"I already know that!" Naruto yelled.

Ino took over now. "Right, so we found her running off. She suddenly noticed Choji that was following her and tackled him. She then grabbed his food and began to eat it. But as we all know, don't take food from Chouji. Chouji began to try and get it back from her and pinned her on the ground. She then used some kind of jujitsu and it blew a huge hole in that building."

The man accompanying the girl only shuddered. "She's getting more powerful day by day."

"Wait, you know her?" Neji asked.

"Y-yes, I'm the one looking for her."

Shikamaru and Chouji jumped on the building where everyone else was.

"That girl," Shikamaru panted, "She's no ordinary seven year old."

"She'll pay for stealing my snacks!" Chouji yelled.

"Looks like she's taking off again," Ino said as she watched the girl drop the bag and begin to run off.

"We can't just let her get away!" Naruto cried, "I'm going down there!"

"Please, I think I have a way to resolve this." The man pulled out a fruit and laid it on the ground. "SCENT NO JITSU!" a scent weaved its way around them and all over the building.

"Smells like that fruit." Kiba said.

"That's because it is." The man kept in position, "It makes a smell stronger and lets it spread. It's mostly used for poisons and sleep gas but it works well in this way too."

The girl suddenly picked up the scent. She looked in the direction it came from and dashed toward it.

"Here she comes. Watch out!"

The girl somehow was able to make a gigantic leap and land on the building. She immediately dashed toward the fruit.

"Don't touch her." The man commanded, "She's still alert. Just let her eat the fruit."

The girl held it in her hand, turning it slowly to see every inch of it. Her eyes glared at something on it though. She immediately ran up to Chouji and slammed it in his mouth.

"You alright Chouji," Shikamaru gave him a hand and helped him up.

"Yeah, I don't get it though. Why waste a perfectly good apple? It tastes great."

The man hesitated by this. "Uh…that's because…"

WHUMP! Chouji falls over snoring loudly.

"It was filled with sleep potion."

The girl gave out an evil smile as she ran off again.

"ARGH! I'm sick of this!" Naruto growled and chased after her.

The girl only made a bark and jumped into windows of buildings and making everything shatter inside. Things were flying everywhere.

"You won't like what's in store for you if you don't stop!" Naruto threatened.

She stuck out her tongue at him and began to travel rooftops.

"You're in so much trouble once I get a hold of you!"

After those words were spoken, she abruptly stopped on the edge of a rooftop, dust scattered covering her in a cloudy shroud. Naruto was stunned, did his words finally get in this brat's head. Sadly no. She just turned around and darted towards him.

"What the hell are you doing! You're fighting m…what!"

"ERAHHH!" The child screamed and barged right out of the smoke tackling the poor boy.

He luckily landed on his feet. He arose to se the girl tackle him again, but this time she did not let go. He realized she had sharp teeth that now sunk into his arm. She growled as she did so like some wild animal jerking this way and that. She began to move her hands into symbols of all kinds.

"Get out of there!" The man cried, "She's using her jujitsu! It's too powerful."

"No way," Naruto barked, "I'm not losing to some little brat."

She sunk her teeth further in his skin as she did the last symbol and slammed her fist on the ground. A strange pressure filled the area that blasted Naruto away a couple of feet. The power also began to shatter windows and make debris fly everywhere.

She made a silent laugh, turned around and was about to dash off when…

"Hold it right there." Naruto cried grabbing her arm and pinning her to the ground. He then made himself comfortable on her back, "You are going to take responsibility for all of this! You think you can just run off but you can't, understand!"

The girl got a hold of his left arm and began to gnaw on it.

"Quit it you brat!" Naruto hit the girl on the head but it only made her even angrier.

She began to do some more hand symbols in attempt to seek her revenge on the boy who held her captive. But it was foiled.

"Oh no you don't," Naruto slammed her hands to the ground. Having no way of fighting back, the girl began to throw a tantrum. "Hehe…how do you like it now? You may have some impressive moves but your no match for-yeowch!"

The girl managed to outstretch her head far enough to chew on his fingers that held her hands on the floor. Naruto immediately jumped off of her body and began to tend to his injuries.

Neji looked at this fight going on and could just say one thing, "She's very nippy."

The man could only nod.

The girl began to scamper away from her blue eyed caper. Once a few feet away she began to make hand symbols again.

"You aren't going to cause anymore problems!" Lee threw a kunai at her left shirt sleeve, snagging it on the wall of the building she halfway demolished.

She struggled to pull the weapon out but it was lodged in the wall too far in for her little hands to pull out. With that she began to get all teary eyed and began to wave her free hand in the air while kicking. She began to scream loudly too that it was heard by almost the entire village.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto barked at the little girl, "It's your own fault! Didn't anyone teach you manners? You can't use Justus whenever you want!"

The girl stopped whining and stared at Naruto with an extremely annoyed look on her face.

"Got a problem with me?" Naruto asked.

She then threw a tremendous kick in his face.

"Oh that's really productive." Naruto growled at the girl as she began to kick and scream again.

Of course both were too preoccupied with one another that they didn't notice how a part of the building was now breaking off and was now about to crush them.

"NARUTO!" Neji cried, "Above you!"

Naruto looked up to see in three seconds he was going to be squished by what used to be a wall.

The girl tried to run away but the kunai was still stuck. This would truly be her end. She was going to die here. She closed her eyes filled with tears and let out one last scream as she waited for her end.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto cried using the resangan jujitsu he learned. The wall burst into little pieces that rained down on them.

The little girl kept her eyes shut still in fear. She let out a soft quivering shriek but stopped once she felt someone release her sleeve from the kunai. She opened them to see the blonde haired boy standing in front of her.

"This is why WE DON'T USE JUTSU EVERYWHERE WE GO!" He yelled at her, "Geez, this wouldn't have happened if you just listened! Are you goanna listen now? Eh? How bout….what are you looking at?"

The girl stared at him with her big green eyes and blushed.

"Hehe! Looks like Naruto's got a girlfriend!" Kiba laughed with the others as they approached.

"Huh? WHA!" Naruto was extremely embarrassed. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Aww, Just look at her." Ino giggled, "She's so into you."

"Don't forget to invite me to the wedding!" Chouji teased.

BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

The girl suddenly noticed that they were laughing at her. Shaking back to her senses she jumped straight in front of them with a crooked smile and began to make hand symbols.

"Gyah! Not again!" Ino cried.

"Everyone, retreat." The man cried, but it was too late.

She finally finished her last symbol. Her face went into an evil grin as she was ready to smack her hands on the ground…but suddenly, someone without warning pressed a part of her neck. It made her suddenly collapse.

"You guys alright?" asked he victor.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto cried.

"Hello Naruto." Kakashi greeted, "Didn't know that you were assigned to catch this kid." He immediately picked up the child and carried her on his back. "The hokage got some urgent news that this little bundle was more than we thought so I was called in."

"Thank you for catching her sir!" The man bowed at Kakashi, "I have no way of stopping her when she gets this way."

"It's no problem." Kakashi assured, "I'll escort you to the Hokage now. The rest of you should fill out your reports on this."

"I actually had no part in this." Naruto explained, "This guy just asked me to help him find her so here I am."

"I see. Then why don't you come with us Naruto. Scince you know more about these two more than the others do."

Naruto nodded as they left.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed this episode because I worked really hard on it…PRAISE ME! There's more to come so keep reading. 


	2. Attached

New chapter for you all, get ready for some fun!

* * *

**Chpt.2 Attached**

Tsunade began to take a long nap on her desk after writing all that paperwork. Drool came out of her mouth as she mumbled in her sleep. Sakura was there staring out the window at the people below.

"Ha…" Tsunade mumbled, "I win again…"

"Dreaming again?" Shizune moaned entering the room with more papers which she dropped on Tsunade's desk.

"Oh why did you need to wake me up?" Tsunade whined, "I was rolling in the cash."

"The shinobi from the grass village has arrived with his student."

"Fine let them in."

"There's a visitor from the grass village?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded, "He arrived just this morning and blew up half a building. Oh the paperwork I'll be doing!"

_'He blew up half a building?'_ Sakura pondered, _'He must be a powerful ninja.'_

"ARGH! GET OFF!" boomed a voice as it entered the room, "I'm not a ride!"

"Naruto?" The boy burst into the room wrestling with something on his face.

"Oh, hey Sakura."

"Naruto, why are you carrying a monkey?"

"I wish it was a monkey. Monkeys are less obnoxious." It suddenly crawled to his back and sat itself piggyback style. "This actually a girl. Say hi."

"Oh she's so cute." Sakura held out her hand to pat her head, "Hi there! What's your name?"

The girl answered with her teeth by biting the approaching hand.

"EYAH!" Sakura's hand retreated and she began to tend to it. "What was that for?"

That's when the grass village ninja stumbled in, "I'm sorry. She doesn't trust people very much. She only seems to enjoy that boy's company. When she woke up, she just jumped on him."

"And she won't get off." Naruto moaned.

"Careful Sakura," Tsunade warned, "This girl blew up half a building, don't do anything that would annoy her."

"WAIT! This kid did that! I thought that her teacher did it!"

"That guy could barely catch her," Naruto laughed, "That would never happen."

The man nodded sadly, "She's a prodigy in the making. I'm just a clumsy oaf."

"I thought that Kakashi was with you." Tsunade said.

"He was." Naruto growled, "But…"

"_Ahhhh! What! What is she doing?" Naruto cried as the girl hopped on to his back._

_The girl began to cling on to him hissing as the man tried to pull her off._

"_Looks like she's become attached to you Naruto." Kakashi gave a grin behind his mask. "Did you do anything to make her like you?"_

"_Me? I did nothing!"_

_The man then concurred, "Actually, you did save her when that building was going to collapse on her. No one has ever shown her kindness like that. You're the first to ever show her friendship."_

"_She still doesn't need to be so attached!" Naruto cried trying all he could to get her off, "Get off you brat!"_

_Kakashi gave a chuckle, "Well it seems that I'm not needed here anymore. I'll leave her in your care Naruto." And with a puff of smoke, Kakashi was gone._

"I see. Well let's begin then. Your name was…"

"Hikaru, just Hikaru." The man said, "I have no last name."

"You didn't just come here to sight see. You said you have an urgent request to ask of me."

Hikaru nodded, "…I would like you to take the girl as a member of your village. She's not safe in our village…because of her gift."

"Gift?"

"More like a curse to her." The man somewhat slumped as he said the next few words, "You see, she's a Jinchuuriki."

Heads now move toward the girl on Naruto's back. She was right now playing with his headband, unknown to the attention she attracted.

'_She's…like me.'_ Naruto said in his head.

"So, your village wants to kill her is that it?" Tsunade asked but the man shook his head.

"No, she was everything our village wanted in a weapon."

"Then why?"

"Because…" Hikaru's fists shook, "I have to make up for what I did. I helped seal the demon inside of her."

"…Continue."

Hikaru took a seat on the couch and began, "Years ago, the elders in the village planned to create a living weapon, a weapon that only knew to kill and would successfully finish any task given to it. They decided that a demon child would be perfect. And set out our best trained ninja to find the greatest beast. Two years passed and we had found a great beast that dwelled in a giant cave. It was…the four tailed demon bat."

Tsunade's eyes widened a bit by this, "So…it's a real beast then?"

The man nodded, "We then prepared everything for the sealing except for the new container. We looked over all the newborn children and chose this girl because of her family's great line of ninja. And so the monster was sealed away in her and she was taken to a dark chamber underground where she would train for all of her life."

Naruto growled at this. "Didn't her family try and do something! She was their daughter and they let this happen! That's sick!"

Hikaru shook his head, "They couldn't do anything…because, that night that she was chosen…we assassinated her family when they resisted."

Everyone grew silent at this, except for the girl who was poking at the headband still.

"That girl was beaten, yelled at, trained, and commanded like some attack dog. She was only an attack dog to the village and she probably thought that herself. Sadly, she never really learned how to read or talk if it had nothing to do with fighting. She never even knew what love was and now grew to hate everything. I became her guard that was commanded to watch her at night. It was torture for me to watch her. In the beginning, she'd always cry at night but later on the sadness was beaten out of her and only left anger and loneliness. Two nights ago, I made my escape with her to your village because I've heard that you know how to deal with demons. You destroyed the great kyuubi!"

'_It would be pretty shocking if he learned the truth.'_ Tsunade thought.

Hikaru went on his hands and knees and began sobbing. "PLEASE! I beg of you! Spare this girl of all her suffering and give her a home in your village!"

The girl noticed the man crying and jumped off Naruto's back.

"She'll just be some monster of war!" Hikaru felt a sudden poke on his shoulder pack. He turned to see the girl pull out a piece of candy and delightfully munch on it. He stood up and tried to stroke her hair but only got a snarl and flailing arms thrown at him. "Heh, you still think you are a dog don't you?"

Tsunade stared at the girl for a bit, "Alright, I'll let her live in the village. But in return, you must be our prisoner. I don't know if this is a trap or not so I'm not taking any chances."

Hikaru's eyes brightened and he slowly bowed, "Th-thank you. But where will she go?"

"Since she happens to be only willing to go near Naruto, he shall be her new caretaker."

"WHAT!" Naruto cried, "Why don't you take care of her!"

"I don't know the first thing about kids. But your one so it won't be that hard. Think of this as a mission. You wanted a new one so here ya go."

"I didn't mean it like that!" But Naruto finally gave up and left the room with Sakura. "What's her name anyway?"

Hikaru made a sad sigh, "She has none. She was nicknamed freak but it's not very polite."

Tsunade smiled, "Why don't you choose her a name Naruto."

* * *

That's the second chapter for ya. It took me way too long to update but I didn't know if I wanted to continue the story. Why don't you readers choose her name for me? I was thinking some sort of food like Naruto's name (For all of you who don't know, Naruto are those fish cakes in the ramen). Yes! Post in your idea for the little mysterious girl's name! 


End file.
